Of pancakes and tacos
by Dutchy1992
Summary: What if Snow walked in just a few minutes later? You all know what scene I'm talking about... Just some CaptainSwan hotness. Please review! Two parts.
1. Chapter 1

When I wake up and stretch a little I'm immediately reminded why I feel so blissfully happy. Last night, Killian and I couldn't get enough of each other. We had sex 'till the early hours in the morning. I roll on my back and still feel the buzz in my body. That buzz you get when you've had incredible, mindblowing sex for hours. I look to my left and see Killian laying on his stomach, hugging his pillow to his side, sound asleep. His face is in my direction. Before Killian and I moved in together I never would've thought I would be calling him, Captain Hook, cute. But he is. With his sex/sleep hair, hugging his pillow close and completely free of worry he looks downright adorable. I lay on my left side, my face so close to his I can feel his soft breaths on my face, and bring my hand up to stroke his cheek lovingly. He always sleeps this deep after we had sex and usually only wakes up minutes after I get out of bed. I keep stroking his cheek for a while, completely mesmerised by this gorgeous men and the love I feel for him. It's still so hard to believe that after everything we've been through, the many times we were separated by realms, curses and even death, we still are here. Together. In love. Engaged.

I press my lips against his brow before I, eventually, start to get up. I don't bother putting on my underwear, just slip in Killian's robe. As I move to the door of our bedroom I gather some of our clothes that we threw around the room last night and put them in a corner by the laundry basket. And, again, I smile while thinking about our earlier activities. Even almost tripping over the last step of the stair doesn't erase my smile. While I open every cupboard, I realise we don't have anything to make for breakfast. Groceries haven't exactly been on our priority list. Granny's made a fortune out of the times we ate there the last couple of weeks. Thankfully there is one thing I can make: pancakes. I grab the box and some milk. When the batter is done, I hear the first signs of life coming from our bedroom. As always, Killian woke up just minutes after I left the bed. I put the first two pancakes in the pan while listening to the sounds coming from upstairs. Killian shuffles around, probably taking off our bed sheets like he always does, and throwing everything in the laundry basket. I'm so caught up in the listening to the man I love that I, momentarily, forget to turn the pancakes. Luckily for me, they aren't burned too badly. I start to focus on making the pancakes and block the rest of the world out.

'Something smells delicious', Killian is suddenly behind me as I place the last two pancakes on the plate and whispers in my ear seductively. He nuzzles his ear against my cheek and hairline. Gently tickling me with his nose and beard.

'It's just from a box', I answer, pretending to be ignorant about what he means. I know he isn't talking about the pancakes. His erection pressing against my ass makes it quite clear.

'I wasn't talking about the pancakes', while he speaks I bite my lower lip in order to keep myself in check. I fail the moments he finishes talking. I turn around suddenly and kiss him hungrily. I pull him close, wanting to feel his erection against my stomach and teasing him all the same. It seems like we can't get close enough. We both pull each other as close as possible. My heart feels like it could explode with happiness and love and I can't do anything except pull back and look Killian in his eyes. My hand subconsciously continue to roam across his chest.

'What?' he asks softly.

'I'm just happy', I say simply, 'just surprises me sometimes'. He smiles softly and I can see the understanding in his eyes.

'Aye, love, me too', he leans in again and I meet him halfway. For two seconds we kiss gently. But our earlier passion and desire wins again and within seconds our tongues are tangled together again. His erection presses harder and harder against my stomach.

'To hell with the pancakes', I almost forcefully kiss him again and push him back so he sits on our kitchen table. I'm just a bit taller than him right now and take advantage of it. I kiss him hungrily. Teeth clash, tongues tangle, hands start to roam and every now and then we moan softly. Killian moves his hand towards the string of my robe and pulls. The robe falls open and he pulls back to look at me.

'No clothes, Swan?' he raises his eyebrow. I just shrug, grab his hand and lay it on my breast. He takes the hint and caresses my nipple until it's as hard as can be. While he does it, he keeps looking me straight in the eye.

'O, man', I whisper, finally giving up the fight to keep looking at him, and close my eyes. Killian kisses my jaw and then goes back to my lips. Without warning, I start to stroke his erection through the denim of his jeans.

'Fuck, Swan', he immediately parts from me to moan out loud. I keep massaging the growing bulge in his jeans and he leans forward to take my nipple in his mouth. For a while all we do is moan and we keep up our ministrations.

'Touch me', I moan softly. His hand moves south and he touches my folds. They are completely soaked and his fingers move along them effortlessly. With expert hands I open the button and zipper of his jeans, reach inside his boxers and pull his hard cock from it. He gently bites on my nipple the moment my hand touches his cock.

'I need more, Killian', hinting at his hand that's between my thighs. Just when he is about to push his finger inside of me…

'Good, you're up!', my mother throws open our front door, turns around and closes it. Killian and I spring apart. I quickly close my robe and am completely covered within seconds. Killian, isn't so lucky. With only one hand, slick with my arousal and a cock that is at his hardest, it's impossible for him to zip up his jeans quickly.

'Mom!', I exclaim. Poor Killian is still struggling with his jeans while mumbling something about my mother and having a key. I pull his boxers over his cock, make sure it lays against his stomach and close his zipper quickly. How I manage to do this so quickly is a complete mystery but we're covered.

'I woke up this morning and it just hit me…', finally she searches for my eyes and sees the scene in front of her. 'Am I interrupting something?' she asks. I shrug while mumbling no.

'Yes!', Killian practically yells. I look at his face and just see how uncomfortable he his.

'We were just ah... making some pancakes', I move back from Killian and grab the plate with the pancakes as proof. Killian stands up, too, pulls up his jeans and touches his chin. He really, really is uncomfortable with the pressure from his erection in his jeans. I feel bad for the guy. My mom looks anywhere but me and Killian. Of course she knows what we were doing. Suddenly my mind flashes back to a moment years ago where I found my parents naked in bed. Tacos. Pancakes. This family has a thing with food apparently.

'Maybe I should come back after you've had… pancakes', she looks at the floor ready to bolt.

'Don't worry, I lost my appetite', Killian grumbles, 'I have to go and have a quick and bracing shower', I kiss him on his cheek while he walks away. Even his walk is a little uncomfortable. My mom looks up at the ceiling with a knowing smile.

When I wake up and stretch a little I'm immediately reminded why I feel so blissfully happy. Last night, Killian and I couldn't get enough of each other. We had sex 'till the early hours in the morning. I roll on my back and still feel the buzz in my body. That buzz you get when you've had incredible, mindblowing sex for hours. I look to my left and see Killian laying on his stomach, hugging his pillow to his side, sound asleep. His face is in my direction. Before Killian and I moved in together I never would've thought I would be calling him, Captain Hook, cute. But he is. With his sex/sleep hair, hugging his pillow close and completely free of worry he looks downright adorable. I lay on my left side, my face so close to his I can feel his soft breaths on my face, and bring my hand up to stroke his cheek lovingly. He always sleeps this deep after we had sex and usually only wakes up minutes after I get out of bed. I keep stroking his cheek for a while, completely mesmerised by this gorgeous men and the love I feel for him. It's still so hard to believe that after everything we've been through, the many times we were separated by realms, curses and even death, we still are here. Together. In love. Engaged.

I press my lips against his brow before I, eventually, start to get up. I don't bother putting on my underwear, just slip in Killian's robe. As I move to the door of our bedroom I gather some of our clothes that we threw around the room last night and put them in a corner by the laundry basket. And, again, I smile while thinking about our earlier activities. Even almost tripping over the last step of the stair doesn't erase my smile. While I open every cupboard, I realise we don't have anything to make for breakfast. Groceries haven't exactly been on our priority list. Granny's made a fortune out of the times we ate there the last couple of weeks. Thankfully there is one thing I can make: pancakes. I grab the box and some milk. When the batter is done, I hear the first signs of life coming from our bedroom. As always, Killian woke up just minutes after I left the bed. I put the first two pancakes in the pan while listening to the sounds coming from upstairs. Killian shuffles around, probably taking off our bed sheets like he always does, and throwing everything in the laundry basket. I'm so caught up in the listening to the man I love that I, momentarily, forget to turn the pancakes. Luckily for me, they aren't burned too badly. I start to focus on making the pancakes and block the rest of the world out.

'Something smells delicious', Killian is suddenly behind me as I place the last two pancakes on the plate and whispers in my ear seductively. He nuzzles his ear against my cheek and hairline. Gently tickling me with his nose and beard.

'It's just from a box', I answer, pretending to be ignorant about what he means. I know he isn't talking about the pancakes. His erection pressing against my ass makes it quite clear.

'I wasn't talking about the pancakes', while he speaks I bite my lower lip in order to keep myself in check. I fail the moments he finishes talking. I turn around suddenly and kiss him hungrily. I pull him close, wanting to feel his erection against my stomach and teasing him all the same. It seems like we can't get close enough. We both pull each other as close as possible. My heart feels like it could explode with happiness and love and I can't do anything except pull back and look Killian in his eyes. My hand subconsciously continue to roam across his chest.

'What?' he asks softly.

'I'm just happy', I say simply, 'just surprises me sometimes'. He smiles softly and I can see the understanding in his eyes.

'Aye, love, me too', he leans in again and I meet him halfway. For two seconds we kiss gently. But our earlier passion and desire wins again and within seconds our tongues are tangled together again. His erection presses harder and harder against my stomach.

'To hell with the pancakes', I almost forcefully kiss him again and push him back so he sits on our kitchen table. I'm just a bit taller than him right now and take advantage of it. I kiss him hungrily. Teeth clash, tongues tangle, hands start to roam and every now and then we moan softly. Killian moves his hand towards the string of my robe and pulls. The robe falls open and he pulls back to look at me.

'No clothes, Swan?' he raises his eyebrow. I just shrug, grab his hand and lay it on my breast. He takes the hint and caresses my nipple until it's as hard as can be. While he does it, he keeps looking me straight in the eye.

'O, man', I whisper, finally giving up the fight to keep looking at him, and close my eyes. Killian kisses my jaw and then goes back to my lips. Without warning, I start to stroke his erection through the denim of his jeans.

'Fuck, Swan', he immediately parts from me to moan out loud. I keep massaging the growing bulge in his jeans and he leans forward to take my nipple in his mouth. For a while all we do is moan and we keep up our ministrations.

'Touch me', I moan softly. His hand moves south and he touches my folds. They are completely soaked and his fingers move along them effortlessly. With expert hands I open the button and zipper of his jeans, reach inside his boxers and pull his hard cock from it. He gently bites on my nipple the moment my hand touches his cock.

'I need more, Killian', hinting at his hand that's between my thighs. Just when he is about to push his finger inside of me…

'Good, you're up!', my mother throws open our front door, turns around and closes it. Killian and I spring apart. I quickly close my robe and am completely covered within seconds. Killian, isn't so lucky. With only one hand, slick with my arousal and a cock that is at his hardest, it's impossible for him to zip up his jeans quickly.

'Mom!', I exclaim. Poor Killian is still struggling with his jeans while mumbling something about my mother and having a key. I pull his boxers over his cock, make sure it lays against his stomach and close his zipper quickly. How I manage to do this so quickly is a complete mystery but we're covered.

'I woke up this morning and it just hit me…', finally she searches for my eyes and sees the scene in front of her. 'Am I interrupting something?' she asks. I shrug while mumbling no.

'Yes!', Killian practically yells. I look at his face and just see how uncomfortable he his.

'We were just ah... making some pancakes', I move back from Killian and grab the plate with the pancakes as proof. Killian stands up, too, pulls up his jeans and touches his chin. He really, really is uncomfortable with the pressure from his erection in his jeans. I feel bad for the guy. My mom looks anywhere but me and Killian. Of course she knows what we were doing. Suddenly my mind flashes back to a moment years ago where I found my parents naked in bed. Tacos. Pancakes. This family has a thing with food apparently.

'Maybe I should come back after you've had… pancakes', she looks at the floor ready to bolt.

'Don't worry, I lost my appetite', Killian grumbles, 'I have to go and have a quick and bracing shower', I kiss him on his cheek while he walks away. Even his walk is a little uncomfortable. My mom looks up at the ceiling with a knowing smile.


	2. Chapter 2

'So… did I interrupt something?' my mom asks and smirks.

'Shut up', I smile and push against her shoulder, 'you know you did. You had the same face I had when I found you and dad in bed together!'

'Tacos… I remember', we laugh.

'Tacos and pancakes, huh?'

'Tacos and pancakes. I'll let you get back to your pirate', my mom grabs the binder full of wedding plans and start to head out.

'Hey, mom', I call her back.

'Yes?' I don't say anything, just pull her in a hug.

'I'm really happy I found you', I whisper in her ear. Even though she's just about the same age and she can be really annoyingly pushy and she just interrupted something that would've been amazing sex, she's my mom and I love her to pieces.

'I love you, honey', she says just as softly. I can hear the tears in her voice.

'Love you', we let each other go, mom strokes my cheek with her thumb once and then leaves. I sigh. Just realising how incredibly happy I am right now. Suddenly I hear a loud grunt coming from upstairs and I'm reminded where Killian and I left off. I quietly walk up the stairs and peek inside our bedroom. Killian is sitting against the headboard, completely naked and a puddle of cum his belly. His head is tilted back and he his breaths are heavy and deep.

'Couldn't wait, huh?'

'Your mother doesn't know how to hurry, Swan', he says breathlessly while his eyes remain closed. Just to tease him, I remove my robe and let it drop to the floor and whistle softly.

'What about me?' I whisper seductively when he opens just one eye to look at me. He knows exactly what I'm asking.

'Come here, love', he pads the space next to him, 'and lie down. I'll take care of you'. I slowly walk towards the bed, swaying my hips just a little more than usual, and lie down on my back. Killian leans in to kiss me while he lays his hand on my belly. During our kiss he moves it down until he finally reaches the one place I want him the most. He slides along my folds, circles my clit and on his way back he dips his finger inside me.

'Please', I whisper after a minute or so. My patience is at it's limit. Being already interrupted by my mother and Killian' slow torture I just want, no need, to orgasm. Killian gives me one last kiss before he sits up and moves to sit between my thighs.

'A little lower, love', he has his hand under my butt to guide me. I lay a little lower and lie back. Without any warning Killian closes his lips around my folds. I moan, loudly.

'Ah, Killian, please make me cum', I beg him. His tongue and lips start to work on my clit and he suddenly pushes one finger inside of me. It's almost enough. Almost. And he knows it. He adds a second finger, curls them up and immediately finds that rough patch inside of me. The one that makes me scream instantly. Killian hums and moans against my clit which is just incredible. Finally, the heat that was located low in my belly, spreads through my veins. That indescribable pleasure is finally there. I moan and arch my back while Killian slowly brings me back to earth.

'There we are', Killian smiles at me when I'm able to open my eyes.

'Not exactly how I pictured it but… wow', I smile back. Killian kisses me slowly and I can taste myself on his lips. 'When will this constant need for each other end?' I chuckle.

'Never', Killian laughs with me. 'I'll never get enough of you, Swan'.

'Well, I think we need to change the locks then', we laugh loudly and have a feeling this will not be the last time someone walks in on us. And I secretly wonder what kind of food will be added to the list.


End file.
